1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a window regulator lifter plate for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a window regulator lifter plate for a vehicle window regulator mechanism of a vehicle in which the window regulator lifter plate has a water diverting feature to divert water from the vehicle window regulator mechanism.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are continually being redesigned and improved for functionality and improved longevity. One area of continuing redesign concerns reducing the infiltration of water and moisture into various devices and mechanism within vehicles in order to prevent the onset of rust or corrosion. A specific area of concern includes preventing water from infiltrating components of a vehicle window regulator mechanism.
Vehicle doors typically include at least one window regulator mechanism for raising and lowering (opening and closing) window glass panel disposed between parallel tracks within the vehicle door. Such window regulator mechanisms typically include a lifter plate, a supporting rail and a power mechanism. The lifter plate typically supports and is coupled to a lower edge of the window glass panel. The lifter plate is further configured to slide up and down along the rail moved by a cable, chain or other similar power transmitting element that is in turn moved by the power mechanism. The power mechanism can be a manually operated crank mechanism or an electric motor with a pulley that engages the cable or chain. Due to the stresses placed upon the rail, the rail is preferably made of rigid material such as metal, which can corrode after repeated exposure to water and moisture.
An outer portion of the vehicle door is usually provided with a rubber seal that presses against the window glass in order to prevent water from infiltrating the interior of the door and the window regulator mechanism. However, such rubber seals cannot prevent all water from infiltrating the vehicle door, in particular when the window is left partially open in the rain. Consequently, water and moisture can reach the window regular mechanism and drip onto the lifter plate. Water dripping on the lifter plate can then make its way to the rail. Eventually, the rail can begin to corrode thereby affecting the operation of the window regulator mechanism and shortening its operational life.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved window regulator mechanism that deflects water away from the rail. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.